The present invention is directed towards a process for the continuous production of a mixture of substances or of a reaction mixture that has been formed therefrom by being allowed to stand, comprising bringing together the individual components forming the mixture of substances in quantitatively proportional ratio and, in the case of the production of a reaction mixture, allowing the mixture of substances to stand in a vessel until the desired conversion has been established, in particular until the establishment of the state of equilibrium of components forming an equilibrium composition.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a device for implementing the process, said device being capable of being set up as an on-site plant and being especially suitable for the production of solutions of peroxycarboxylic acid.
As a rule, chemical reactions have been carried out hitherto in reactors of highly variable design. The reaction components are supplied to the reactor either in succession or simultaneously and are mixed and converted therein. After thorough mixing has taken place and after the reaction has flattened out, the product is dispensed into shipping containers or storage containers, provided that no special processing ensues. Significant disadvantages of this process are the high investment costs, since on the one hand reactors which in certain cases have been specially constructed with appropriate capacity are required and, in addition, in many cases, for example in the case of the use and/or formation of products with high oxidation potential and also of readily combustible and/or explosive substances or mixtures of substances, out of safety considerations a considerable effort has to be made in respect of safety appliances and the control thereof. Further disadvantages of the conventional devices are the long feed-times and also the high effort in respect of cleaning the entire plant in the case of a change of product.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,975 a multiple-component in-line paint-mixing system is known in which the individual components of the paint are not mixed and homogenized in a mixing container but in which the individual components are conveyed in pulsed manner and in succession in quantitatively proportional ratio through a reducing manifold and the individual components flowing in succession in pulsed segments in the discharge line are conducted together in an integrator immediately prior to spraying of the paint and are mixed in a static mixer. By virtue of this arrangement it is also possible to meter and to mix components that are capable of reacting with one another, in such a way that the actual reaction takes place only after the paint has been sprayed.
The previously appraised process is less suitable for the production of mixtures of substances and reaction mixtures that can finally be stored in a container, because the pulsed metering results in long feed-times. In addition, from the point of view of safety the process cannot be used when certain combinations of the components forming the mixture are themselves explosive. As a result of the transportation of the components in succession through the same line, such problems are unavoidable.
In the course of the production of equilibrium peroxycarboxylic acids, for example, it is of essential importance to meter the individual components in the correct order, since otherwise explosive mixtures may arise. In the case of the equilibrium peroxycarboxylic acids, care has to be taken to ensure that highly concentrated aqueous hydrogen peroxide is brought into contact as the final component with a mixture consisting of a carboxylic acid, water and a mineral-acid catalyst.
An object of the invention is accordingly to enable a process with which mixtures of substances that contain components capable of reacting with one another, accompanied by release of moderate heat of reaction, can be produced continuously, whereby the actual reaction only takes place in the shipping container or in an intermediate container that has been provided for further use.
According to a further object, the process should be capable of being regulated reliably. Ultimately, the process should be capable of being used for the safe production of aqueous solutions of peroxycarboxylic acid.
According to a further object of the invention, a device for implementing the process should be made available. The device should be of simple construction and capable of being set up as an on-site plant directly by the users of the mixture of substances or of the reaction mixture, in order in this way to avoid the transportation of, in certain cases, critical mixtures of substances such as equilibrium peroxycarboxylic acids of relatively high concentration.
These and further objects such as are apparent from the further description can be achieved by the process according to the invention. A process for the continuous production of a mixture of substances or of a reaction mixture that has been formed by reaction of components contained therein has been found, comprising bringing together the individual components forming the mixture of substances and, in the case of the production of a reaction mixture, allowing the mixture of substances to stand in a vessel until a desired conversion has been established, said process being characterised in that the individual components are withdrawn from storage containers or from distribution networks and continuous streams of the individual components are formed. Each component stream is conveyed via a controlled system comprising a mass-flow or volume-flow measuring device and a regulating element for regulating the rate of flow. The flow-rates of the individual components are regulated in quantitatively proportional manner with reference to the flow-rate of a first component and the regulated flow-rates of the components of the mixture of substances are introduced into a receiving container, immediately or after individual flow-rates have been completely or partially conducted together.
The process according to the invention is suitable for the production of mixtures of substances consisting of at least two components but preferably consisting of more than two components. It is also possible that individual components of the mixture of substances react with one another to form secondary products, so that a reaction mixture arises. The process is accordingly especially suitable also for the production of those reaction mixtures, the reaction enthalpy of which can be managed well without additional technical effort. In this connection, the enthalpy of reaction should be capable of being dissipated substantially through the wall of the container receiving the mixture of substances, that is to say, in particular, through the wall of the transport container or storage tank.
A preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention is directed towards the production of aqueous equilibrium solutions of carboxylic acid, such as aqueous equilibrium solutions of peroxyacetic acid. In this connection a mixture of substances is formed from one or more organic carboxylic acids, water, a mineral-acid catalyst and aqueous hydrogen peroxide, from which, when allowed to stand, the equilibrium solution of peroxycarboxylic acid is formed. The chemical reaction accordingly takes place not in a special reactor or large-volume container but in the container receiving the mixture of substances. The particular advantage of the processing mode according to the invention resides, in this case and in similar cases, in the fact that a substance that is not unproblematic in terms of safety, such as a relatively highly concentrated aqueous solution of peroxycarboxylic acid, can be produced on-site at the place of demand. Hence transportation, which in certain cases is elaborate, becomes superfluous; in addition, it is possible to produce the reaction mixture in a concentration such as would preclude transportation from the point of view of safety.
With a view to producing the solutions of peroxycarboxylic acid that can be obtained in accordance with the invention, water-soluble carboxylic acids or dicarboxylic acids with 1 to 6 C atoms are preferably employed. It is possible to use pure carboxylic acids or mixtures of carboxylic acids, and mixtures of such a type may additionally also contain a water-insoluble carboxylic acid, i.e. a carboxylic acid with more than 6 C atoms.
In particularly preferred manner, solutions of peroxyacetic acid, in particular equilibrium solutions of peroxyacetic acid, are produced by the process according to the invention. In order to enhance the oxidative or disinfecting action of peroxyacetic acid it is expedient to add formic acid or a source of formic acid to the mixture of substances in addition. Suitable by way of catalyst for the establishment of equilibrium are formic acid or mineral acids such as, in particular, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid and, particularly preferred, polyphosphoric acid.
Hydrogen peroxide is employed in varying concentration, preferably in a concentration from 30 to 85 wt. %, in particular 50 to 85 wt. %. The safety aspect is of exceptional importance in the production of peroxycarboxylic acids, since organic carboxylic acids are mixed with hydrogen peroxide of high concentration.
By virtue of the process according to the invention it is possible to adhere precisely both to the quantitative ratios of the individual components of the mixture of substances and of the reaction mixture formed therefrom and to the order of metering and hence to reliably avoid the formation of explosible mixtures.